Part of your world
by JL00710
Summary: Dean Ambrose was just looking for a good time when he set his eyes on a very unusual target - A famous singer. What starts out as a playful bet between he and his Shield buddies turns into something bigger than Dean had ever imagined and puts him in the middle of a world he had always rejected. Dean Ambrose/OC COMPLETE - FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters in this story. This is purely fictional.**

**Let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

><p>It was WrestleMania, the biggest event of the year for the WWE. Dean had been waiting for this night since he was a small boy and it was finally coming true. One thing Dean didn't dream of when he was a small boy was the media and the bullshit events leading up to WrestleMania. He was not into red carpets, he was not into meeting celebrities he just wanted to be a wrestler and go home at the end of the day.<p>

Dean was walking back from catering with Seth and Roman. They had to be there early and still had a few hours before the show.

Farrah was a big country music star that knew nothing about wrestling, except that her Nephew Daniel was obsessed with it. She decided to be the best aunt in the world and take him backstage at WrestleMania.

Farrah was walking around the backstage area with Daniel looking around.

"Are we going to get to see HBK? Cause you know that's the only one auntie knows" Farrah laughed

"He's old! I wanna see John Cena!" Daniel was jumping up and down with excitement

Dean looked up and watched Farrah from a distance

"Fuck, she's hot. " He said not taking his eyes away from her

"Oh yeah, she is. " Seth agreed

"Who is she?" Dean looked at his friend

"She's a famous singer" Seth shrugged "You know WrestleMania and celebrities"

"Think I got a shot? " Dean stood up

"No way. " Roman laughed

"What?! Why the fuck not" Dean looked at his friend offended

"I don't know, you just don't look like you would be her type …look how well put together she looks and then look at you" Both Roman and Seth laughed

"Fuck the both of you. Watch me. " Dean fixed his hair

"I will bet you $500 that she will not go on a date with you. If you get that you will forever be my hero. " Seth said

"You got it, Sethie Poo. Learn from the master" Dean walked over to Farrah

"Hey, I'm Dean" Dean smiled

Farrah looked at him and smiled "Hi, I'm Farrah"

Daniel looked up and gasped

"OH MY GOD - IT'S DEAN AMBROSE!" Daniel was in awe

"hey there bud " Dean gave him a high 5

"Did you see Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins over there? I think Roman might show you how to spear if you ask him nicely" Dean said pointing at Seth and Roman

"Can I go pleaseeeee?" Daniel looked at Farrah

"yeah, just stay where I can see you" Farrah watched him run off

"Cute kid. " Asked Dean hoping it wasn't hers

"Thanks. He's my nephew …totally obsessed with all this" She smiled

"And you?" Dean looked at her

Farrah laughed "no, not me. I only know HBK"

"Of course. Girl in her 20's I could of guessed" He smiled

"So I hear you are some sort of singer?" Dean asked

"Yes… you can say that" it was a welcomed thing to meet someone that didn't know who she was.

"I assume you are some sort of wrestler?" she smiled

Dean laughed

"Yes, although I look like a maintenance man sometimes. Excuse my boldness here but you are extremely beautiful" Dean hoped it wouldn't scare her away

Farrah smiled

"Well, thank you" she laughed "I should probably go get Daniel before he hurts himself"

" I was thinking maybe we can grab a drink or something after the show?" Dean asked

"Oh…hmm…I don't know" Farrah looked at him

"Ok how about this. If I win tonight you go with me to get a drink" Dean asked confidently

"Don't you already know if you are going to win tonight?" She asked with a small smile

"You have to respect me trying to outsmart you, and then feel sorry for me for how embarrassing it is that you now know that I tried to fool you" he smiled

Farrah laughed

"Ok, fine only because I am weirdly intrigued by a man that tries to fool a woman into going out with him" She said

He was certainly not the typical guy she dated. She had dated other country singers and most recently she had dated a British actor, Tom, for quite some time. She wasn't sure a wrestler was exactly her type, but there was something about the intensity in his eyes that drew her to him.

"My creepiness is charming" Dean grinned

"Strangely enough, it is" Farrah giggled. "good luck out there."

"Thanks! I will try to make our date without having half my face in a sexy bandage or something" He smiled

"oh it's a date now? You just snuck that part in too" Farrah said

"see there I go again getting caught" He smiled

Farrah laughed again. She wasn't sure why he was so charming to her but she couldn't wait to find out more about him.

She walked away to find her nephew who was being double powerbombed by Seth and Roman, and loving every single second.

Dean watched her walk away and smiled to himself.

He was just looking for a good time, so he hoped she wasn't into relationships. She was so sophisticated compared to his normal crowd. He hated celebrities but she didn't seem like a normal celebrity she wasn't stuck up and she didn't have a feeling of self-importance. He couldn't wait to see her later that day.


	2. Chapter 2

After the show Dean was talking to Seth

"So I am going on a date with Farrah, you owe me $500. That should cover the date" He laughed

"you're shitting me" Seth said taking out his wallet and handing him the money. "Legend"

They both laughed

Farrah waited with Daniel near their changing room

Dean walked out when ready

"Heyy…you ready to go? Are we dropping your nephew off?" Dean asked

"Actually…I completely forgot that I have a very early flight in the morning and I really have to get back home. So sorry" Farrah said

"oh. I went out there and won that match for you" he said serious

"Sorry.." Farrah said feeling bad

Dean laughed "no, just kidding. Well can I get your number and maybe we can reschedule?"

"ok, sure" Farrah took out her phone and exchanged numbers walking away.

Seth walked behind Dean and put his hand out

"Looks like the "master" just got played" Seth said taking his money back

"I will go out with her tonight. You wait and see" Dean smiled and walked away

He let an hour pass before calling her

"Hello?" Farrah answered

"I have never in my many years of fooling women to go out with me been denied a date right before it" Dean said

Farrah laughed

"Well then I guess that will set me apart from all those women you've fooled into dating you" she giggled

"There are A LOT of things that set you apart from all those women." He said

Farrah just blushed

"I have a feeling you look awfully cute blushing" he said

"Oh my God. Stop" She laughed

"You seriously can't just sleep on the plane? We can go out and just grab something real quick …ice cream…tea…I don't know what kind of girly things you are into that I will only do because you ask me to" He said

"You are on charm overload aren't you? Are you always like this or is it a trying to get someone to go out with you special?" she laughed

"You need to stick around to find that out." He laughed

Farrah looked at the time

"ok let's go grab ice cream. I have an incredibly hard time turning down ice cream" she giggled

He laughed

"Ok. Sounds good. Can I come grab ya now?" he asked

"yeah I will be ready in 5 minutes.. cya" she hung up

Dean texts Seth "BACK ON!" Send

Dean drove to pick up Farrah and stared at her front door from the car. Debating if he should just honk or knock.

"She looks like a knock kind of girl…" he got down and walked towards the door and knocked softly. Trying to think of the last time he actually went to someones front door for a date

Farrah opened and smile "hey! Nice detail with the knocking" she giggled

He smiled "You look beautiful. " He said walking with her to the car

"Thank you" she smiled and got in his car

He drove to the ice cream place stealing a few looks at her whenever possible. Once at the Ice cream place they sat on a picnic table

"So where are you flying to in the morning that you almost turned down this amazing ice cream" he said

"I am actually in the middle of a tour. I only came home to take my nephew to your show and I have to be back on the road tomorrow" She said taking a lick of her ice cream

Dean watched her. "Oh I can relate. Fun stuff. You play like house of blues and shit like that?" he asked

She giggled "no…I play like Madison square garden and shit like that" she smiled

"oooh… no wonder the ice cream vendor guy looked like he was about to pee his pants…" he said

she laughed "yeah…that comes with the territory. But at least it got me a free scoop" she threw her fist in the air

"Geez, I know. I was glad. I only had money for 1 scoop, 2 scoops was too rich for my blood" he laughed

She laughed with him

He looked at her and smiled. He didn't know what it was about her but for the first time in a very long time he was actually enjoying having a conversation with a woman and he wasn't just trying to kill time before getting in her pants.

"I actually fly out tomorrow morning too" He said

Farrah looked at her phone "we should probably get going then. I have been known to miss my flights for over sleeping "

Dean laughed "that's kinda cute" he took her hand to help her up

"such a gentleman, thank you!" she said and walked to the car with him

Dean had never been called a gentleman before. Unless it was a strip club he was sure he had been called one there but they didn't mean it the way she had.

Once they got to her house, Dean walked her to her door

"Well…I am glad fooled me into going out with you. I had a great time" Farrah smiled

"Me too! I will be sure to fool you again sometime" he smiled back

"ok, well …good night " Farrah gave him a small hug and walked inside

Dean went back to the hotel with a foreign smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean was half asleep at the airport waiting for his flight to get called. When he saw Farrah walk up to the check in counter and he couldn't believe his luck.

He got up and walked over to her "I tried to think of something witty to say on my walk over here but it's just too early" he smiled

She laughed

"Are you really on my flight?" she laughed

"Looks like it! How the hell do you look this good this early?" he smiled

"oh stop it! " she pushed him away playfully

He laughed and grabbed his chest where she had pushed him.

They went and sat down together in the waiting area and kept getting interrupted by people taking pictures of them.

"You think they would have decency to not be snapping away at 6 in the fucking morning

"I don't even notice them anymore." She smiled

"You're a better person than I am" he said

She closed her eyes

"so you are tired. Did some dick take you for ice cream extremely late last night?" he asked

Farrah laughed with him

"yes…I kinda had an awesome time though" she laid her head on his shoulder and with her eyes closed

Dean froze. This wasn't how his normal encounters with females went and he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. He didn't know how to be a "boyfriend" or even a decent guy with girls usually he was a hit it and leave it kind of guy.

Once on the plane Dean worked his magic to get the seat next to her.

After taking a few pictures with the flight attendant who just happened to be a fan of The shield he went over to Farrah.

"You are stuck with me for a very long time in a very enclosed space" he grinned

"Has any woman ever said no to you?" Farrah asked with a smile

"Please." He sat down next to her

They spent the flight laughing and getting to know each other.

"So my dad is a preacher and my mom is a school teacher." She said with a smile

Dean looked at her "wow…you're like an Americana poster child aren't you"

"What are you doing dean?" Dean thought to himself. She was so perfect; she was everything that he wasn't. He knew he only meant trouble for her that he would eventually hurt her like he did everyone else that ever cared about him but he just couldn't stop.

She laughed "How about you. Tell me about your family"

She saw his demeanor change and darkness take over his eyes.

"no point. Let's just say I don't have much of a family. " He said looking at her

She understood and shook her head.

She laid her head on his shoulder again. "It's freezing in here!"

"Here…I promise I'm not making a move…fully" Dean said and lifted the arm rest from the seat and put the blanket on her wrapping an arm around her

"Better?" he asked

she smiled "yes. Much better"

They continued talking and joking. She was trying to learn more about him but she could tell he had a wall up.

When the flight landed it surprised Dean how they talked the whole 5-hour flight and he was still not sick of her. In fact he was kind of bummed that the flight was over.

Dean helped Farrah with her bags

"Well. There is my driver" she pointed "call me if you're ever in the mood for ice cream " she gave him a hug and walked away

Dean watched her. He was starting to feel guilty. He could tell that she was starting to like him. She didn't know the real him though, the guy that only used women for a few fun hours and then asked them to leave. The guy that had an extremely hard time controlling his anger. She was so delicate why was a guy like him even near her? The worst part of the situation is that she was also wakening feelings he never had before. He wanted to protect her, he loved making her laugh, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

He called his friend Roman who was much more mature than he was and told him the story.

"You are way too hard on yourself man. She is not too good for you, you're a good dude. You just have to be honest with her and I am sure she won't even care." Roman said

"I don't know man. Can you picture me as someone's boyfriend? I can't even commit to a favorite food because of my commitment issues"

Roman laughed

"You will be fine. Stop stressing" he said

Dean hung up thinking about what his friend said. Could he be honest with her? Would she even like him after he was honest?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was telling Seth and Roman all about his encounter.

Seth was googling Farrah on his phone to find out more about her.

"Oh she dated that guy that plays Loki" Seth said

Dean took his phone "OK she said she dated some Tom guy that was an actor. She didn't say it was the fucking prince of Asgard."

Seth and Roman laughed

"I think I will stop now. She likes being held and laughing and all those things that make me uncomfortable. Her life is completely different from mine. She's a fucking preacher's daughter. Her dad might do an exorcism on me if he ever met me" Dean looked at the two of them who were rolling their eyes at him.

"If you don't go for it, I will…you made her sound pretty great" Said Seth getting up

Dean glared at his friend.

He looked at his phone and saw he had a text from her. It was a picture of a group of fans wearing Ambrose gear standing in front of her in line for coffee. "You are everywhere all of a sudden "

He laughed a little to himself but put his phone away without replying.

After the show he looked at his phone again and felt a bit disappointed when there was nothing from her.

"Who are you?" he said to himself

Once at the hotel he was just staring at his phone he gave in and finally texted her back "You up for another late night adventure?"

"oh he lives! I was about to go for a walk. Want to join?" she replied

"Sure. Meet you in a few" Dean walked down to meet her

She greed him with a hug and they started walking side by side at the park near the hotel

Farrah could sense that something was off. He wasn't being the funny guy he was the night before.

They walked in silence until they found a spot to sit.

"Is something wrong?" She asked trying to break the awkward silence

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Said Dean

"ok..shoot" she said

"Well..I have enjoyed hanging out with you the past few times and I figured I should come clean early on…I am not this sweet guy that I have been putting out there for you. I am actually a huge asshole most of the time. I have a lot of issues in my past" He looked at her

"ok." She said

"And…a lot of those issues translate into never having a successful relationship to speak off. In fact, the times I have tried a relationship it has blown up in my face and the other person ends up getting hurt" He said

She shrugged "We all have a past "

"so you don't want me to leave you alone?" he asked

"No, I mean not unless you want to stop hanging out. " he looked at him

"I don't, but I would hate to hurt you too" he said

"Then, don't hurt me" she smiled and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss

Dean smiled. He knew he was done. She was different than the rest of the girls he ever dated, she was sweet and innocent and for some weird reason, she seemed to really like him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am not completely free of having hurt people in past relationships." She said

"What happened with the last guy that was in "just some movies?" he said

"I found an engagement ring. At first I was extremely excited when I found it and couldn't wait for him to propose… but then I started freaking out. I realized that although I loved him I wasn't sure he was "the one" and he deserved someone to love him more than anything " She said

Dean felt jealous at the thought of her loving someone else.

"Do you regret it?" he looked at her

She shrugged "sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had stuck around and said yes when he asked. "

"Drinking tea and eating crumpets probably" he said

She laughed

"I have never had anyone find me as funny as you do" he said

"I am known to enjoy stupid jokes" she smiled

"You're an asshole too! Guess this might work out after all" he said helping her up

They started walking back to the hotel and Farrah took his hand smiling at him.

Dean smiled. He was uncomfortable in these kinds of situations but at the same time looking at her, he felt that he could easily get used to it.

He walked her to her hotel and they kissed goodbye.

"Call me or answer my texts when I attempt to be funny" she smiled

He laughed "sorry, I did see your text I had to run right after and then forgot to respond" he didn't know why he lied.

"No worries. See you later" she smiled and walked towards the elevator

Dean didn't know when he would see her again. As much as he liked her, he hoped that time apart would be good for her to forget him and save herself a lot of heartache.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was waiting at the airport for Farrah to arrive. Her tour was on a small break so he had set up for her to come on the road with him for a few days. They had been dating for about 2 months now and had only seen each other a handful of times in those 2 months.

He was noticing an abnormal amount of people taking his picture lately. This annoyed him to no end.

He saw her walking out with her bags and went to help.

She smiled at him and ran and hugged him. He kissed her.

"I missed you" she smiled

"Good" he took her bags and started walking with her

All of sudden a few dozen paparazzi starting swarming them taking pictures, pushing and shoving to get the right shot. To Farrah this was part of life, to Dean it did not look like a safe situation.

"What the fuck. Back the fuck up" Dean was trying to help Farrah get out of there but his reaction was only causing them to snap more pictures. He was starting to feel himself losing it.

"Just walk." Farrah touched his arm to try to calm him down

"How long have you guys been dating? " - "How did you get with a wrestler?"- "How does Tom feel about this?" They were just shouting questions trying to get some sort of reaction.

The pushing got to be too much and it knocked Farrah back a little causing her to stumble.

Dean's protective instinct kicked in and he pounced on the paparazzi punching him in the face.

"oh my God! Dean stop it!" Farrah tried pulling him off

Farrah had never seen this side to Dean. Although he had warned her more times than she could remember it was still a shock to her to see it.

Dean could have kept going but sensing the fear in Farrah's voice made him stop.

Farrah covered her mouth with her hands she could not believe that had just happened

Dean grabbed her hand and got her out of there and to the car

"Shit! I am sorry you saw that" He said looking at her

She looked at him and nodded.

"I have to let my manager know this happened." She called her manager and told him the situation she was holding back tears and Dean felt extremely guilty.

Once at the hotel Dean helped her bring the bags in the rooms.

"Farrah, I am really sorry. I just lost it, it didn't feel safe and I was worried about your safety" He said sitting next to her

She nodded and smiled

"I know, you had the right intentions" She kissed him lightly "you just …can't let them get to you, they love situations like that. Anyway the Good thing is that my management was able to buy the video of the incident off of them and they agreed not to press charges."

Dean nodded he couldn't understand how it could be so normal to her. He knew there was no way he could get used to situations like that.

Farrah kissed his cheek

"It's really ok…let's move on" she kissed him

Dean kissed back and pulled her to him.

They still had not slept together. He knew she was a lot more conservative than he was when it came to that. If it were up to him it would have happened the first night they met. For some reason he didn't mind waiting until she was ready but he was wondering what was taking so long.

She pulled away and smiled.

"Are you a …virgin?" he asked afraid of the answer

She giggled because she knew it was starting to get to him.

"Naw. But I have only been with 1 other guy so …I guess you could say I'm extremely cautious" she laughed a little.

He nodded. Fuck who ever this 1 guy was. He hated him.

"Do I even want to know your "number?" She asked

He just shook his head no, feeling kind of ashamed that it would probably take him a few hours to count it up anyway.

"You are seriously an entire new world for me" he looked at her

"Well…you said you aren't too happy with your past so let's hope that's a good thing right?" she got up and walked away

He watched her walk away. He still didn't understand what she saw in him. She was so beautiful and she could probably get any guy she wanted but she chose to be with him and actually seemed to truly like him. All he knew was that hopefully she wasn't going to be cautious for too much longer, he wasn't sure how he was going to get past the next few days having her around full time and sharing a room.

Dean and Farrah went out to dinner with Setn and Roman that night. They were having a good time.

Farrah had stepped away for a few seconds to take pics and sign some autographs for people that had recognized her.

Dean was watching looking annoyed

"Just calm down man..you have fans too you know how it is" said Roman

"Yes but this is like multiplied by 1000. It feels like we can never be alone. Someone's always watching us for too long or taking a picture. It's getting to me. I hit a fucking paparazzo earlier because he shoved her."

Both Seth and Roman looked at him concerned. They knew she was good for him and they had never seen him act like that over a girl before so they were happy but at the same time they were concerned about his handling of stressful situations.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner they headed back to their hotel room.

Farrah was getting ready for bed. Dean just stripped down to some shorts and got in bed.

Farrah joined him soon after.

"I am having a great time with you and the boys" she smiled "It's so different from me being on the road. I love it"

He smiled and pulled her close "I love it too" he kissed her

She kissed back "Tomorrow I do need to go to that charity party I had told you about. And you will be my date" she smiled

"Farrah…that is not me." He said

"Dean, it's a party you just go for a few hours talk to people and that's it..pleaseeee" she gave him the puppy eyes

"I will think about it" he said knowing he wasn't going to be able to argue with her

She smiled and kissed him.

He kissed back and got on top of her kissing her neck

Farrah tilted her head to give him more access and closed her eyes

Dean continued since she wasn't stopping him. He kissed her neck and slid his hand up her thigh.

Farrah let out a small moan that was a green light for Dean.

He kissed her again and slipped in some tongue. Rubbing her through her panties.

Farrah moaned into his mouth, she reached down into his shorts and started massaging his erection.

Dean looked into her eyes. Farrah was infatuated with the intensity of his eyes she kissed him again.

He slipped his hand into her panties and slipped a finger into her.

Farrah arched her back, Dean attacked her neck with his lips again leaving a trail of kisses and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Farrah pushed him down so he was lying down and kissed him and down his chest. Removing his shorts when he got there.

Dean watched her and licked his lips in anticipation.

Farrah smiled at him and started working on him with her mouth.

Dean watched her and closed his eyes he ran his fingers through her hair

"Ok ok come up here" he said pulling her up and kissing her

He laid her down and slowly went inside her

She moaned as he increased his speed and intensity. It had been a while for Dean and he was going to make the wait worth it.

He pinned her hands above her head as he found the perfect rhythm.

Farrah was not used to his intensity, all other times she had done it had been sweet love making sessions. She loved the passion he had.

When he reached his end he kissed her again.

Farrah smiled at him kissing him "that was amazinggg" she looked at her wrist and giggled at the marks he left

"Shit, I turned into the hulk" he smiled and held her close "Ok, I will be your date tomorrow"

"thank you!" she kissed him again

They fell asleep in eachothers arms

The next day they got ready to go to this charity event. Dean was uncomfortable with it all day and the fact that he had to wear a suit made it worse.

"babe you look so sexy in that suit. I might have to learn some of those wrestling moves of yours so that I can fight women off " she kissed his cheek

he smiled "you look freaking amazing. I don't even have to tell you since the 10 people that helped you get ready already told you" he laughed

"well you saying it means more than the 10 people I PAY" she laughed

They walked in after what to Dean felt like the longest red carpet walk in history and Dean knew right he was not there to have a good time. He recognized a lot of the people there from music and music but he had absolutely no interest in wasting his time with them.

Farrah walked around greeting what felt like every single person in attendance and smiling as they admired her.

Dean wasn't sure if he was being paranoid but he could of sworn he felt the looks of confusion when people saw him. Here she was with this extremely beautiful and elegant woman and he couldn't even be bothered to get his suit fitted. He at least put a little effort on his hair but he could feel that it was starting to do whatever the fuck it wanted to do as the night went on.

Dean was pretending to be really interested in the drink inside his glass to avoid talking to people who were just faking interested in him. He was not interested in the stupid shit they were talking about. He didn't go to Cannes, or Aspen. The people that actually did try to talk to him asked the stupidest questions about wrestling almost like they were trying to understand why a grown man would so something like that.

Farrah turned to Dean "Babe… Tom is walking over..,I am so sorry I had no idea he was going to be here…"

Dean looked at her "what Tom? Almost fiancé Tom? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Dean saw him walk over. Hair was perfect, tux was perfect he even had a fucking perfect smile. Hell Dean was far from Gay but if he was a chick he'd go for him. Dean looked down at his suit and tried fixing it somewhat.

"Farrah! Heard you were here" Tom greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

"Tom, I actually had no idea you were here … this is Dean" she smiled

"Ah yes…I heard you brought a Wrestler, that is awesome. Nice to meet you" Tom shook his hand

Dean shook his hand. Not really interested.

"Do I get to give the ex boyfriend "you better take care of her warning?" Tom laughed

"Ha-ha" Said Dean

Farrah gave Dean a look

"It was nice to see you Tom. Take care" she gave him a hug

"You too Farre. " He walked away

"What was that all about?" Farrah looked at Dean

"Oh am sorry was I supposed to become best friends with him?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No…but you could be polite when someone is being nice to you" She said

"This whole thing is bullshit everyone here is fake. You really think that ass wipe is happy to meet me? This whole crowd disgust me " Dean said

"Dean!" Farrah looked around to see who heard him

"I'm done here, Farrah" Dean walked out and called cab.

Farrah couldn't follow since he had to give a speech


	7. Chapter 7

Farrah went back to the hotel as soon as she could.

She looked for Dean but he was not there. She waited for him but ended up falling asleep before he got there.

When Dean did get back past midnight he looked like a mess.

Farrah heard him walk in and woke up "where were you?"

"The strip club." He said throwing his jacket on

Farrah looked at him disgusted

"what is WRONG with you?!" she asked him

"I am sick of pretending something I AM NOT. I do not fit in to your perfect life, with your perfect friends and your perfect ex at your perfect parties." He said

She looked at him.

"you don't get it don't you? I will never fit in to that world. And just because you put a cute smile on your face when I am uncomfortable doesn't change it." he said

"No. You don't get it! I know you aren't perfect...I love that you aren't perfect and that you don't pretend to be." She said

"Yes, you are right…my entire life has been choreographed to be this perfect story for all to see. Yes, Tom was perfect in every way...I would probably be living a perfect life if I married him…perfect house, perfect husband, perfect kids. My manager cried grown man tears when I told him we broke up. But there was no passion wth him…he was . From the day I met you brought excitement and passion to my life…I love you like I should of loved him"

He looked at her

"I get it I get it you were raised by wolves and your entire life is different than mine. Why is it so hard for you to just let go of your past or whatever bullshit you're blaming your insecurities on?" she said getting angry

"Insecurities? Is that what you think it is?" he got up

"Yes. You don't let me in. You don't want me to know anything about your family, your exes. Our entire relationship my life is the one being judged. Too many fans, too many paparazzi, too fake, too perfect, my ex. Who the fuck told you to compare yourself to him? I dumped him. If I wanted to be with a guy like him I would still be there with him" She grabbed her bag

"You want me to let you in? This is the real Dean, I go to strip clubs, I enjoy one night stands, I hate holding hands, I hate romantic shit…how does that work out for you sweetheart? What else you want to know?" Dean said

Farrah looked at him hurt that she just told him she loved him for the first time and that was the best he could do.

"Fuck you, Dean. I have plenty of people in my life telling me what to do, think and feel..I don't need another" Farrah grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked out

Dean threw the first thing he got his hands at the door when she closed it.

"Fuck this shit. What kind of fucking moron am I, thinking it was actually going to work out?! Why the fuck would you fall in love with someone like that ?!" he was angry at himself.

Farrah took the first flight home.

Dean couldn't forget the look on her face. He knew he broker her heart and he wanted to punch himself in the face for doing so but in the end he knew it was the only way she would get away from him. Not because he wanted her to get away from him but because it would safe her a lot more heart ache in the long run.

Seth and Roman needed to talk to him.

"Dude...you have to do something you are being one mean mother fucker to everyone" Roman said

" This whole ego game is getting ridiculous. Why don't you just call her and admit that you may have over reacted and just move on?" Seth chimed in

"I over reacted? " Dean looked at him

"a little bit. Who the fuck cares if you have to pretend to like people for an hour or two once a year? She probably pretends to like your friends…that's what people do in relationships they do shit they don't want to do because it makes the other happy" Seth continued

"I did plenty of shit I didn't enjoy for her. The whole being in a relationship is something that I did because it made her happy"

"I don't want to hear it anymore. It's better for the both of us that we moved on from that. Nothing good was going to come of it anyway. What was expected next? Marriage?! That sure as fuck wasn't going to happen… You guys know me I have hurt every single person that has loved me in my life. I am really good at that…plus, it was a fucking bet I had with you two and I won and I took it a little further than I should have ..now can we move on with our lives" Dean walked away

"He's so fucking stubborn" Roman shook his head

Farrah was heartbroken. She had no idea where she went wrong. She knew she loved him but feared that there was not much she could do to get through the wall he had built around himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Farrah was back home for the holidays. She hadn't heard from Dean since that day and she couldn't get past how the last time they talked went.

She was sitting on the floor with her niece and nephew and her nephew was playing with his wrestling action figures.

"Did you know that Raw is in town today? Dad said we couldn't go…we should go!" Daniel said

"No I did not know…but I can't take you today hunny." She now felt uncomfortable knowing Dean was nearby.

"He will probably be making sure the local stripers have a very merry Christmas." She thought to herself.

"Can you watch it with me? I can remind you who everyone is" Daniel said

"That I can do" she smiled and turned to face the TV when he put it on

She sat there watching with her nephew and hated herself when her heart skipped a beat when Dean came on.

"I love the shield…they were so cool when we met them remember?" Daniel said

Farrah thought back of that first night she met Dean, how funny and charming he was. She wished she could go back in time and decline his advances and avoid the hurt she was going through.

She watched the fight on TV. "Hope someone punches him in the mouth" she mumbled.

As she said that she saw Dean land wrong in a move and hold his side. She could see the pain in his eyes. She started feeling concern.

"I am gonna go to my room..I will see you later bud" she walked upstairs and tried to take her mind off Dean Ambrose.

Later that night Farrah decided to go for her nightly walk to clear her mind. She hadn't seen Dean for so long that seeing him on TV had messed her up. She was walking at the park. She never cared about walking at night when she was home, this was the one place where everyone treated her like the home town girl.

She was walking listening to music it was so peaceful…she loved being alone.

Dean couldn't sleep all he could think of was that right in this very town he had met the one girl that he loved more than anything but also hurt more than he let himself think.

He decided to go for a walk see if it tired him out a bit. It was Christmas eve and he had no family to go home to. Pretty much everyone else on the roster had gone straight to the airport from the show to be with their families Christmas morning.

Dean didn't care. He didn't need anyone, he liked being alone.

He was walking and heard someone walking in the path nearby he looked and saw Farrah. Had she seen him? Could he just turn around and leave? If she saw him he would look like an extreme asshole if he just walked away.

Dean walked towards Farrah.

"Hi Farrah" He said

She couldn't hear him through her music

Farrah saw movement and turned to look seeing a man standing there she let out a scream.

"SHIT DEAN!" she took out her headphones putting a hand on her chest

"Seriously…I almost just died" She tried to catch her breath

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"that was not my intention" he said between laughter

Farrah tried to fight back laughter but couldn't

"Hopefully no one heard you scream..they're gonna think someone is getting killed here" said Dean

Farrah laughed a little

"So..what are you doing creeping up in the middle of the night?" she asked

"I wasn't creeping up. I was bored and not tired so I came for a walk. " He said

"ok…" she said. She hated how awkward it felt between them

"Yeah I saw you and decided to say Hi to not be awkward but I guess instead I just scared the shit out of you" she smiled

"ha..yea, you did..well Hi " she said she could feel all the emotions starting to creep out again.

"Guess I should let you keep walking. Merry Christmas" he said "that was so fucking cheesy" he thought

"Merry Christmas, Dean" She walked away fighting back tears.

Dean watched her walk away and tried to think of something to say to stop her

"Farrah" he said

She closed her eyes and turned to look at him

"yes?" she said

"you left some stuff behind when you left ..I still have it, in case you want it back" he said and immediately felt stupid for saying it

"oh hmm…it's ok you can just toss it" she said and walked away

Dean walked back to his hotel feeling defeated.

The next morning was Christmas morning and Farrah was opening gifts with her family. She couldn't help but wonder what Dean was doing for Christmas morning in a town where he knew nobody.

After all the gifts were opened Farrah volunteered to go to the store to pick up some batteries that Santa forgot to bring with the gifts and some final touches for their Christmas feast.

She walked into the store and saw Dean right away. She was going to turn around and walk out but the store clerk spotted her.

"Farrah! Merry Christmas" he smiled

Farrah smiled "Merry Christmas, Mr. Campbell. You are always the Christmas savior. You are the only one opened" she walked in

Dean looked at her and smiled at her

"Good morning, Dean." She walked past him

"Morning." He waved. He hated that he waved.

She grabbed some batteries and whatever else she needed and stood in line behind Dean

Dean put some chips and more junk food on the counter.

"Is that your Christmas meal?" she asked

"yeah like you said…everything else is closed" he paid "bye Farrah" and walked out

Farrah paid for her stuff. Thinking about how Dean always talked about having no family she realized he must have been at the hotel by himself.

She walked out and saw him walking away.

"Dean! Wait." She sped up to walk to him

"Come to Christmas brunch at my families house." She said. Now it was her that immediately regretted it

"oh no that's ok. Thanks though" He remembered the preacher dad and the perfect family and no no.

"Dean I can put this aside for Christmas. No one should be alone in a hotel room." She said

"I like being alone in a hotel room" he said

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life, Dean Ambrose" she said.

"Ok fine. " he gave in and started walking with her taking some of the bags she was carrying.


	9. Chapter 9

Farrah and Dean silently walked to her families house.

When they walked in Farrah took Dean and introduced him to her parents and her siblings. Dean wasn't sure how much they knew. He really hoped she didn't go into details about what he did.

They all greeted him kindly which made him even more upset with himself.

Dean sat at a bar stool feeling awkward and couldn't have been happier when Farrah's nephew walked into the kitchen and saw him proclaiming it was the best Christmas in History and Pulling him away to his room to show him his wrestling collection.

"What are you doing, Farrah?" Her mom asked concerned

"Mom, it's Christmas he was alone. I couldn't just let him go back to his hotel room" she said

Luckily, she had only told her mom the details of what had happened. The rest of the family knew it was her ex but thought it just ended on friendly terms.

"I understand what you are saying and that is fine that he is here for Christmas, but I am worried about you. You aren't fully over him and you know having him around is only going to make it harder when he has to leave again" her mom said walking away to put something in the oven

Farrah looked across the hallway at Dean with her nephew and she knew her mom was right.

When the meal was ready Farrah went to grab Dean and her nephew from the room.

Dean was nervous it was his first big "family Christmas" but he was pleasantly surprised that he enjoyed it. Farrah's family was a normal family, loud, funny, got into arguments. He was actually having a good time.

After the meal Dean offered to help Farrah load the dishwasher.

"Thank you for inviting me" he said

"you're welcome" she smiled a little handing him some plates

"I am sorry about how I acted that night" he said looking at her

She went into panic mode. She hated thinking of that night.

"It's ok Dean. You said what you needed to say and that's fine. We should hurry before they start the Christmas movie without us" she said

Dean nodded and loaded dishes without saying another word.

When they were done they joined the rest of the family in the living room for the next part of the Christmas tradition.

Farrah and Dean at on the floor next to each other. Everyone was into the movie except for Dean who kept stealing glances at Farrah. He had always been amazed by her beauty but seeing her here with her family being herself she looked even more beautiful.

He was never going to be able to forgive himself for what he said to her that night.

Farrah caught him looking at her.

"what?" she whispered

"you have an eye lash by your eye" he whispered reaching for a nonexistent eye lash

"you're a bad liar." She whispered and smiled

She went back to watching the movie.

After the movie Dean watched some sports with her dad and brothers. He wasn't into it but he went along.

Farrah walked in with her mom and sisters in law.

Her mom walked to sit with her dad and her sisters in laws sat with their husbands. Farrah just looked at Dean and laughed a little.

Dean made a face at her and laughed.

Farrah pulled a chair and sat on her own chair. They spent the rest of the night talking and Dean never felt like an outcast which usually never happened to him outside a wrestling ring.

Farrah walked Dean out after her said his goodbyes to the family.

"Hope you enjoyed it" she said

"I did. I had a great time" he said "You have a wonderful family" he continued walking

She smiled "thanks."

"I know you don't want me to talk about that night but I need to say my peace about it" he said

"I …can't Dean. I can't go back there. It took a lot for me to move past that and talking about it isn't going to change what was said" She looked at him

"Well that night I said a lot of things…but I didn't say the only thing that I should have said, that I love you too" he stopped and looked at her

Farrah closed her eyes fighting back tears.

"Please don't cry" he said wiping a tear that managed to escape

She looked at him.

Dean wasn't sure if she was about slap him.

"I gotta go" she started to walk back towards the house

"Farrah, you can't just leave" he said

Farrah looked at him

"How dare you? You broke my heart, Dean. You made sure to let me know how much you hated my life and even our relationship. But you think because you pop out of nowhere months later and tell me you love me I have some sort of obligation to stick around and entertain the conversation!?" she said walking towards him

Dean grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Farrah pushed him off and slapped him.

Dean just looked at her.

"What part in what I said told you that I wanted a kiss?" She asked

Feeling his lips again had sent a tingly feeling down Farrah's body and she hated that he still had that effect her.

"You should go Dean. This was a stupid idea" She said

Dean rubbed his face with his hands

Farrah walked back inside the house. Looking out the window and watched him walk away

Later that night Farrah and her family were returning from Christmas night service at their house. She saw Dean standing outside in the snow waiting for them.

Her mom gave her a look of warning as she walked in with the rest of the family.

Farrah stayed behind and walked towards Dean.

"I just came to say bye. I am driving to our next town tonight" he said "I also brought you the stuff I told you you left behind …I couldn't bring myself to throw it away" he said handing her a bag

Farrah nodded and took the bag.

This is exactly what her Mom said would happen. Here he was saying Goodbye and she could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces once again.

"I also got you a Christmas gift..."He handed her a small bag

She looked at him.

"Thank you again for inviting me over today. I can't even remember I had a Christmas half that enjoyable" he said

Farrah couldn't talk she knew if she talked she would cry.

"ok well guess I should go it's freaking cold and I am keeping you out here in the snow" he leaned in a gave her a hug

Farrah hugged him back and a few tears escaped. Which she wiped away before he could see.

" ok well..bye " he smiled a little and walked away

Farrah watched him walk away with tears in her eyes. Her mom had been watching from the window came out to join her. Putting her arm around her.

Farrah began to cry.

"Farrah …it's for the best. He is not ready for what you are looking for. He told you himself" her mom said

Farrah nodded and cleaned her tears with her hands

"I know, Mom. " Farrah walked inside and went to her room

Sitting on her bed she looked through the small gift bag that Dean had given her.

It had a bag of her favorite candy he smiled at the fact that he remembered what her favorite was and laughed knowing he had to settle for Mr. Campbell's store since he was the only one opened. When she took out the candy she saw a letter was also in the bag.

She stared at the piece of paper and opened it slowly.

"_Farrah,_

_Not a day goes by that I do not think of that night, I have hated myself since for the things I said. Not only was I an asshole, but the things I said were only half truths. I understand that you don't want to hear me explain myself so I am hoping this letter which you can read whenever you are ready will help. I was extremely overwhelmed with the big changes being with you brought, and you are right it made me insecure and I took it out on you. That night at the party made me realize how drastically different I was from everything in your life that it worried me that you were just going through a temporary rebel phase and would eventually leave to go back where you belonged._ "

Farrah put down the letter and wiped tears. She wasn't sure she wanted to continue reading.

She laid there for a few minutes and then grabbed the letter again

"_When I said that I hated holding hands and I hated being in a relationship I said that with intent to hurt you to make you want to get away from me and find someone better. Truth is, I hated being in a relationship until you came along. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me and people might just say that all the time but I mean it. My life has been full of fuck ups from the day I was born and you brought a love and security that I never had before. I will have to live with the fact that I fucked it up. But I needed you to know that I do love you and probably always will_. "

Farrah was sobbing now. She got up and cleaned her face and walked downstairs.

"Where you going?" her mom asked already knowing.

"I am just going to go for a walk" Farrah said

"Farrah….sweetheart, it has been an extremely emotional day for you. Do not do something that will only cause you even more hurt in the long run." She said

Farrah walked out and started walking towards the direction of Dean's hotel but once she got there he had already checked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Farrah walked back home and spotted Dean filling up his car at the gas station.

She thanked her lucky stars and ran over.

Dean looked at her - she smiled and kissed him

Dean kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist.

Farrah wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss

Dean added tongue to the kiss and then realized people were watching he pulled away slowly and smiled.

"I love you" he said

She smiled "I love you too"

"That must be some candy I got you" he said

She laughed still holding on to him

"I thought I missed you" she said

"You almost did…I just had to put gas before leaving" he said sad he really couldn't stay

He looked at her and kissed her nose "this is turning out to be the best Christmas in history of Christmases I have to tell Daniel that mine definitely beat his" he smiled

Farrah laughed again

" We should probably talk thought" she said

"I am running behind schedule on the drive" Dean looked at his watch

"Can I come with you?" she looked at him

"of course you can." He kissed her again

They stopped at her parents' house so she could quickly grab her bags and then got on the road.

"I was insensitive that night. I was so used to it all that I didn't stop to think how overwhelming it could be for you." She looked at him "I pretty much threw you into the lions den and then got mad instead of trying to understand..I am sorry" she said

He took her hand and smiled while driving

"In the same token though…I can't turn off that part of my life as much as you hate it" she said

he nodded " I know. That's fine. I will put on as many tuxedos as you need me to and meet as many perfectly British Ex boyfriends that you might have" he said

she giggled

"Just him." She said

"I acted like a complete asshole and I am sorry but of course I won't let that come between us ever again you take me with my baggage and I will take you with your annoying mob of fans and all" he smiled

"Speaking of your baggage…are you ever going to tell me?" she said

Dean looked at her "I guess there's no better time"

He told her about his childhood in the projects and how he had to raise himself.

Farrah wiped away a tear

" I wish I would have known.." she said

"I don't like the pity people get in their eyes. It is what it is some people are lucky to have good families and others just aren't and whatever." He said looking straight ahead

When they got to the hotel they headed to their room

Farrah jumped into bed next to him. "I can be your family" she said

He smiled and kissed her "then that is all I need" he said.

"Good answer." She said crawling over him kissing him

He pulled Farrah in for a deeper kiss spreading her lips open with his tongue and exploring her mouth.

Moving his lips to her neck, he attacked her neck with his kisses.

He leaned her head back to give him easier access and let out a soft moan that drove him wild.

He pulled her night gown over her head took a breast into his mouth. Sucking and licking like a mad man. Moving from one breast to the other and listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth.

He reached into her panties and found her mound. He rubbed her slit with his finger slowly, enjoying the way her body jumped at his first touch.

"Oh Dean..hmmm…" She could hardly put words together.

He turned them around so he was on top and kissed town her navel removing her panties he wasted no time in digging his tounge in her.

The sounds of her moans were causing a fire inside of him.

"OH! That feels so good, Dean" It was been a while for her, and he knew what he was doing.

He held her legs down as he felt her climax coming. She let out a some screams as she came for him

Dean watched her and smiled.

After she caught her breath she pulled him down to the bed and smiled at him.

"Your turn" She kissed him and then helped him out of his pants immediately taking his full length into her mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed it to the fullest.

She was quite happy with his size and was making sure to take care of his full member.

Dean placed on hand on her head watching her as she sucked him and his other hand rubbed her clit causing her to moan against his penis.

"Shit that feels good!" Farrah had to stop to catch her self.

Dean grinned "you ready?"

Farrah smiled at him "You have no idea…"

Dean got on top of her positioned himself between her legs watching her face as he entered.

He was moving at a strong pace and loved watching her face.

Farrah was moving her hips with him to push him deeper inside.

Dean kissed her when he came and rolled over next to her.

She smiled "I sure as hell missed that" she laughed.

He grinned and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Farrah was watching TV in their hotel waiting for Dean to return from his workout.

Dean walked in "hey gorgeous " he smiled. His favorite part of this relationship thing was having someone to come "home" to even if it was a hotel room.

She smiled

"Oh yay! I missed you" she held her arms up to him

He walked over to her leaning down to kiss her

"Productive day I see" he kissed her again

"SVU marathon. I think I know enough to join the police force if my singing career ends" she smiled

"So, I am off until after New Years" he sat down next to her

"Oh nice! I can RSVP to Lady Gaga's New Year's Eve party then" she looked at him

He looked at her wishing he hadn't told her he had time off.

She laughed

"No I'm just messing with you" she kissed him

"Let's go to my house in Nashville and just have a nice quiet time" she was trying to be more considerate of him

He smiled

"That sounds perfect" he said

He held her close and they finished watching her marathon

After a quick nap, they got on the road to Nashville.

Once they got for Farrah's house Dean looked around.

It was interesting being in her house. It was very country, which was not his thing, but it was very homey which he liked.

They took their bags up to her room.

Farrah jumped into her bed.

Dean laughed he found it insanely cute how she was always so hyper

He laid down next to her.

"So you live in this big ass house all alone ?" He kissed her shoulder

"Yes! Room to grow.. I chose this house picturing kids growing up here" she said

Dean froze. Kids. One thing he never ever wanted.

Farrah immediately felt him tense up.

She felt her heart drop a little. She was starting to realize that being with him was going to mean an extreme amount of sacrifice on her part. She was beginning to worry that there was an expiration date on this relationship.

"I take it you're not a kid guy either then?" she looked at him

This is exactly why Dean had avoided relationships up to this point he knew that at some point the topic of marriage and kids ends up coming up and he wanted to avoid this moment when he felt like an absolute asshole,

"Farrah…I love you, I love what we have… but no kid deserves this as their father" he said

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Farrah said getting annoyed

"fuck. 1 day without an argument would be nice" Dean said

"all I am saying is that you don't have to be afraid to live your life because of mistakes your parents made" she said

"It's not going to change, Farrah. I didn't say it was because of my parents. " he said

"are you a no marriage guy too?" she said

He just shrugged.

"Why do you need a paper? We can just move in together and live life. Who the fuck cares if we sign a paper or not?" he said

"Is that not going to change either?" she asked

Dean covered his face with his hands

"ughhhh" he said

She sat up.

"I just want to know that it's because YOU don't want to and not because your past makes you think you won't be good at it" she looked at him

"I don't want it" he said

She nodded

"If you want me to leave, I understand." He said

"This is seriously so fucked up." she said

He sat up

"I completely understand that asking you to not have kids and to never expect a wedding is a lot more than asking to not attend parties…I don't want you to wake up 20 years from now hating the shit out of me because you realized you missed out on something you really wanted" he looked at her

She looked at him

"I don't even know what to say. I never even thought to ask you about kids and marriage. I guess I assumed it was in the future. I have nieces and nephews and I always imagined my own kids." She said and quickly wiped a tear from her cheek

"Don't cry. Seriously don't cry. I fucking want to punch myself in the face when I make you cry" he said

Farrah stood up

"You want some food?" she said

"Don't you want to talk about this?" asked Dean

"what's the point? You said that there's no changing your mind so why talk about it?" she said

Dean nodded

"I just need time. It's a lot to take in. A huge decision to make after a 6 hour drive" she said walking downstairs

Dean laid back down and let out air. He was so wrong for her in so many ways. He should have just let her go after the 1st time he broke her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Farrah was sitting on her deck in the backyard. She could not believe the conversation that had just happened between her and Dean.

Her period was late and she had been feeling off lately. She wanted to test to tell Dean but now, she was terrified of the test. She walked back inside and grabbed the test from her purse walking into the bathroom.

She took the test and waited for the result for what she was sure were the longest 2 minutes in the history of this world.

She finally looked and stared at the "PREGNANT" result and started crying.

"How the fuck am I going to tell him this" she said holding the test in her hands

She cleaned herself up in the mirror and walked out.

Farrah walked upstairs trying to calm herself down. She might as well just tell him.

Dean looked at her when she walked in

"There you are" he said

Farrah sat next to him "we need to talk" she said

"Yeah, I know" he said

"Well things have changed a bit from 30 mins ago" she said

"What do you mean? He looked at her

"I took a pregnancy test" she said looking at him

Dean didn't even need to ask.

"Fuck" he said

"How the fuck did this happen!?" he started freaking out

Farrah just watched thinking if she stayed quiet and just let him vent it would soon pass.

"You must be fucking loving this!" he said

"well, it's not the end of the world to me. A child with the man I love is hardly upsetting" she said

"I can't have a kid, Farrah. Especially right now I am JUST becoming a main event guy in the WWE, I don't have time to be a family man- it would just be another fucking fatherless kid most of the time. It can't happen" he said

She looked at him

"I will ignore the fact that you think there is an OPTION about having a kid at this point - If you can't be a family man or won't be a family man I don't really care which one it is…you can get the fuck out" she said

Dean looked at her

"I don't need you- my baby doesn't need you. I will do it on my own. You can go" she said walking out

Dean grabbed his stuff

He walked downstairs and saw Farrah sitting in the next room but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, he was it was better if he just left.

Farrah heard the door close behind him and broke down crying. Part of her had hoped that he would at least have a passive reaction and then grow into the idea. She knew he was scared but she also knew he had no reason to be. He was a sweet and loving guy he would make a great dad but she wasn't about to force him to do anything. Lucky for her she was more than well off and did not really need him.

Time passed and Farrah didn't hear from Dean. Dean tried to focus on his work and nothing else. He would catch glimpses of her pregnancy in tabloid magazines. He knew that her and the baby would both be better off without him in the long run.

Roman walked in one day

"Rumor has it you are a father now, my man" he said

Dean looked at him

"what?" he said

"Yeah I heard Farrah had a baby girl" he said

" a girl?" he tried to imagine what she might look like

Dean looked at his friend unsure of what to say

"You should call Farrah, see how she is doing. Get your shit together, You need to be in that kids life" Roman said

"Trust me – it's not something you want to miss out on." He looked at Dean

"I would be a piece of shit dad. She would just hate me and wish that I had stayed away" he said

"why?" Roman said trying to understand where his fear was coming from

"I never even had a Father in my life, I don't know crap about kids" he said

"Neither does anyone else when they have their first kid..you learn and then you be the father that you wish you would have had" Roman said

"Farrah made it very clear she didn't want me around" he said

"You are one stubborn son of a bitch. You will regret it later" Roman walked out

"I am a father…" he said to himself and shook his head

He grabbed his phone and thought of calling Farrah. He remembered how good and happy she looked in the pictures and decided not to ruin that for her.

He put his phone away and left for his match.


	14. Chapter 14

That week Dean could think of nothing else. He even started looking into those trashy tabloid magazines to see if they had a picture.

He was sitting in his hotel room and picked up the phone before he lost his courage.

Farrah looked at her phone and saw Dean's name. She debated whether she should pick up.

"Hello?" She said

Dean took a deep breath

"Hey it's me …I heard you had the baby" he said

"Yes. She's a week old now" said Farrah

"How are you girls doing? Is she healthy?" he asked

"She's absolutely perfect." Farrah said looking at the baby

Dean closed his eyes. He was so happy to hear that.

"And you?" he waited

"I'm good. We're good, Dean. Thanks for checking in" she said wanting to get off the phone

"Can I ask her name?" he said

"Quinn. Quinn Alexandria Ambrose" Farrah said shaking her head a little

Dean felt like someone punched the air out of him

Quinn started crying.

"Dean, I got to go" Farrah said

"wa..ok- sorry I didn't meant to interrupt. I will let you get back to Quinn" he said it felt so weird to say her name

"Bye" Farrah hung up fighting back tears

She wanted to throw her phone against the wall. She was pissed that this was happening. Why call? Why now? He didn't even show interest in meeting Quinn. She was fine without him or at least she had learned to live with the pain and disappointment he left behind.

For Dean that phone call did more harm than good. He thought that by knowing how the baby was and how Farrah was doing he would be able to get them out of his head.

Instead all he could think about was Quinn's cry in the back when he was on the phone. It was so cute…so soft.

He called again the next night.

Farrah answered without looking this time

"Hello?" she said

"It's me again" he said

Farrah wasn't expecting that

"I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing calling you. I am probably the last person you want to hear." He said

"Dean…what do you want?" she said

"This has messed me up, Farrah. I never wanted a kid but now all I think about it's this little girl…I don't even know what she looks like" he said

Farrah let out a sigh. She took a seat and laid her head back.

"Dean you …seriously you don't have to worry about us we're ok. I know you never wanted a kid so just go on with your life" she said

"I don't know how."he said

"If it makes you feel any better ..you can call whenever you want to find out how she's doing" Farrah said not fully meaning that but he just seemed really confused about it all

"Does she look like me?" he asked

Farrah had to take a deep breath

"She does. She has your nose and your eyes.." she said her voice cracking a little bit

Dean smiled to himself but also heard the pain in her voice

"ok well…I will let you go…"he said

"Goodnight, Dean" she said not really wanting to hang up

"Night" he said

They both stayed on the line for longer than they should and then Farrah finally built the courage to hang up.

The next morning Dean went to Roman

"I think I am going to ask Farrah to let me meet Quinn" said Dean

"That is awesome! But you can't just meet her I mean if you are going to meet her you have to be doing it because you will be there forever. You have to be a father not just a phone call for 5 minutes at the end of the day" said Roman

Dean looked at him

"Don't worry about it. One cry that you heard for 10 seconds and you are like jelly once you meet her you will done" Roman said walking away

Dean knew they were going to be in Nashville for Raw in a week's time. He could go a little early and spend some time with them.

Dean called Farrah

"Hi Dean" Farrah put him on speaker she was giving Quinn a bath

"Hey…how are you girls?" he said

she laughed a little

"we're still good" she said

"so- we're in town next week for raw…do you think I can come by and meet her?" he asked

Farrah went silent

"Dean…" she didn't even know what to say

she took Quinn out of the bath and started getting her dressed

"I can't have you be a guy that pops in once a year when Raw is in town" she said

"I want to meet her…even if you never let me near her ever again" he said

"Let me think about it" she said

"Ok..that's fine" he said

"Bye" Farrah hung up on him and looked at Quinn

"Do you want to meet your daddy?" she said to Quinn feeling a pit in her stomach with just saying that

She didn't want to keep Dean away. She didn't want it to be her fault that Quinn didn't have a dad in her life but at the same time she was worried that Dean was not in for the long run but mainly just a guilty conscience for the time being. She knew if she didn't let him though she would never be able to live with herself.

"Ok see you next week" she texted Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the longest week of Dean's life. He drove up to Farrah's house and his hands were sweating. He kept having thoughts of turning the car back around. He didn't know if Farrah hated him, if Farrah had another guy in her life now, he didn't know what he was walking into.

Farrah was also a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to expect from this meeting so she didn't want to get her hopes up in case he freaked out and disappeared again.

Dean knocked on the door.

Farrah opened and looked at him. Her heart was beating super fast. She hated that after everything he had done to her she didn't hate him not even a little bit.

"Hey Dean, come on in" she said moving to the side

Dean walked in, feeling extremely awkward he was almost regretting this entire idea.

"Hey" he said awkwardly

Farrah could see how nervous he was.

"Come on, she's in the living room" she said pointing towards the baby bassinet

Dean walked to the bassinet and looked inside. He laughed a little.

"She does look like me" he looked at Farrah

"Told you" she smiled a little.

"do you want to hold her?" Farrah asked

"I …I have no I mean I have never held a baby before" he said

"You will be fine…here just sit on the sofa " Farrah said walking him over to her sofa

Dean sat down and Farrah laughed a little at how jittery he was

"This is what we do with my nephew Daniel when he asked to hold her" she went and grabbed Quinn from the bassinet

Dean watched her as she walked over he held his arms out

Farrah slowly transferred Quinn into his arms.

Dean smiled- at that moment he understood what everyone was talking about. He loved this little person more than he had ever loved anything in his life.

His eyes started to water.

"She's so cute" he said kissing her forehead

"Hi gorgeous" he said smiling at Quinn

It was all too much for Farrah she walked to the next room so he wouldn't see her crying.

Dean wanted to go to her but he did not have the courage to stand up holding Quinn yet.

He stayed on the couch admiring his daughter. He had made her. That moment made his childhood even more confusing how could anyone not love his or her child? Want to protect them? At this moment he would give his life to protect her.

Farrah walked back in when she felt better.

Dean looked at her.

"Thank you. Thank you for kicking me out that day and not listening to me about not having her" he said

Farrah nodded

"She's perfection" she sat down on a couch

"Heck yeah. " he said looking at Quinn

"So how are you doing with her alone?" he said

"I'm fine. Careers on hold and she has my full attention – we're fine" she said

Dean knew she was fine but he still felt like shit knowing he wasn't there for her during the pregnancy or birth.

Farrah looked around not sure what to say

"Well…it's her bath time and then she goes down for bed soon after" she said

"Oh, yes don't let me ruin the routine" he said

Farrah took Quinn from him

"Can I help?" he said

Farrah closed her eyes a little. She knew this was going to be nothing more than painful for her and a tease of what couldn't be.

"yeah " Farrah went to Quinn's room and started the routine

Dean was more than happy to help he was grabbing whatever Farrah needed- he did not dare touch a wet slippery baby.

After Quinn was asleep they headed downstairs.

"I should get going" said Dean

"Ok " Farrah nodded walking him to the door

"Thank you. " he said

Farrah nodded again

"Dean…I need you to step up to the plate or just get out completely" she said

He looked at her

"I can't have a sometimes dad" she said

Dean nodded

" I have never been so sure about something in my life than I am about how I will protect her and love her" he said

Farrah smiled at him

"That means more to me than anything else." She said

"I am still here for a few days and then any day off I get I will try my best to make it here" he said

Farrah smiled

"thanks again" he said walking to his car

Farrah watched him get in his car and drive off.

Althought she was happy that her daughter would finally have her father she knew her life just got a lot more complicated. She just hoped that he meant what he said and that he wouldn't just stop coming after the excitement wore off.


	16. Chapter 16

Months passed with Dean having an extremely busy schedule and only able to make it to TN to Quinn a few times. He felt awful about not being able to bere there as much as he wanted to. They used facetime and all sorts of crap to keep him in the loop.

It was Father's day and he had a pay per view. He didn't have the balls to ask Farrah to make the trip out so he would have to settle for a video call – again.

He was hanging out in the back with Roman who had his daughter there with him.

He watched his friend with his daughter and he regretted not asking Farrah to come with Quinn.

He looked at his phone to see if he had received a call and Seth walked in

"I bumped into a little person walking the halls" he said and let Quinn in

Dean looked up and his whole world lit up.

He hadn't seen her walk in person only on videos

He ran up to her and picked her up

"Hey big girl!" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead

Farrah walked in and smiled at him

"Happy Fathers day" she said

Dean smiled at her and kissed her cheek

"Thank you! I was just thinking how I should have asked you to come but you coming without me asking means a lot more" he said smiling

"Of course why wouldn't we come watch daddy get beat up on his day" she said laughing a little

Dean laughed and gave her a squeeze again. He sat down on the floor playing with Quinn.

Farrah sat watching them play. She loved watching them together. She was glad that Dean had proved her wrong and had stuck around. Even though he wasn't around very often she knew he did his best and that's all she ever wanted from him.

After the show they headed back to the hotel and Quinn had already fallen asleep in the car.

Dean carried her in with Farrah following. Farrah had planned to go home that night but they ended up staying later after the show chatting with people and they weren't going to make their return flight.

Dean had called the hotel ahead of time for a crib so he put Quinn in there once they got into the room. He watched her sleep she looked so peaceful.

Farrah sat on the couch. Finally getting a rest after a long day.

He walked over to her and smiled. He remembered the first day he saw her at Wrestlemania she looked like a doll. A doll that was way above his league and now here she was the mother of his child.

He sat next to her.

"Thanks again for coming- I was not expecting that" he said

She smiled at him

"Good- that is the point of surprises" she said

"Why don't you guys come on the road with me for a few days?" he said

"I should have a few days off soon and then we can head back to Nashville together" he looked at her

"A baby on the road? I don't know" she said

"It will be fun having my girls around" he said

She smiled.

"I was just as excited to see you as I was to see Quinn" Dean said

"I was happy to see you too. I missed you" she said

"I love you" He said wrapping an arm around her

she smiled and looked at him

"I love you too" she kissed his cheek

Dean couldn't believe how his life had changed. All because of this one bet he took up with his friends. Here he was a father and in love with a girl he was 100% certain he was going to end up asking to marry him. Everything he always swore he would never do. He couldn't imagine his life any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

That same night Farrah looked at Dean. She had been meaning to talk to him but knew he might be upset so she tried putting it off as much as possible. It was now or never.

"I have been meaning to talk to you" Farrah said looking at Dean

"What's going on?" he said

"Well…I started dating Tom again" she said

Dean felt like someone had just sucker punched the air out of him. Here he was prepared to marry this woman at her command and she drops a bomb on him.

Dean looked at her

"Tom? Your ex fiancé Tom?" Dean asked

"He wasn't my fiancé, but yes that Tom" she said

"What the fuck not 30 minutes ago you said you loved me" he said confused

"Well yeah, you're the father of my child I will always love you" she said

Tom was the safe option for her. He loved her, he was sweet, he was a gentleman and he had his life together. Which was a lot more than she could say for Dean half the time. Dean was an exciting love, he was almost dangerous and she enjoyed that but it wasn't what she needed. She needed a family.

He looked at her in disbelief that was worst thing she could have said. That was pity love.

"I don't even know what to fucking say" he said getting upset

"I want you to meet him, It's only right. I was going to bring him tonight but I didn't want to just shock your system like that but maybe at Raw tomorrow?" she asked

"so he's been around Quinn?" he asked feeling his blood start to boil

"yeah, she loves him. He's really good with her" she said

Dean looked at her.

"Please…please meet him" she said looking into his eyes

"Fine." Said Dean walking out of the room

Dean went for a walk. He needed to clear his head. He knew that he had spent plenty of time trying to convince Farrah that he wasn't good for her, he just never prepared for the day she would agree.

By the time he had walked back to the hotel Farrah had fallen asleep on the sofa. So he took the bed. He couldn't sleep that night thinking of the following night at Raw.

The next day, Farrah took Quinn and left early promising him to see him later. For the first time Dean was not looking forward to seeing her.

He was at the arena that afternoon getting ready for the show. He was in an awful mood knowing what was to come.

"Just remember to stay calm" said Roman who had been made aware of the situation.

"Fuck. Here they come" Dean said watching Farrah walking towards them with Tom. He saw Quinn doing her unstable running towards him and it helped him cheer up

"Hey princess!" he said rushing over to Quinn and picking her up. He wanted to focus on her and not the fact that Farrah was standing there with some guy.

Farrah looked at him

"Dean, you remember Tom?" she said

"yeah, Hi" said Dean kissing Quinns cheek

Farrah glared at him

"Hi, This is so cool back here" Tom said trying to make small talk

" it's alright." Dean said looking at them

Farrah could cut the tension with a knife. She was trying to think of something to say to make it better.

Roman could also feel the tension

"Tom, nice to meet you. I am Roman. Dean's friend." He said shaking Tom's hand

Farrah was so grateful she could hug him.

"Nice to meet you too" Tom said

Tom looked at Farrah and gave her a warm smile, unsure of the next move.

"Well, we'll go to our seats. Quinn and I will catch you after the show" she said to Dean

Dean gave Quinn another kiss and handed her back to Farrah

"Ok. Enjoy you two" he said

Farrah walked to the front of the arena and took her seat with Tom and Quinn.

Dean took a deep breath.

Roman looked at Dean

"Dude, You have to be a little more friendly than that. Even if you don't like it, if he's going to be around your kid you should probably get to know him a bit. " Roman said

"Fuck him. Fuck her. Fuck them being together" Said Dean.

Roman laughed

"You shouldn't have been to fucking stubborn when you had her" Roman

Dean knew Roman was right. He had ruined it by trying to push her away every chance he got but it didn't change the fact that he loved her and this hurt him. Add this to the long list of reasons why he should of never gotten into a relationship in the first place.

Dean went out there to do his promo and immediately all he could see was the 3 of them. Tom had Quinn sitting on his lap. Dean was thankful this was a televised show or he was sure he would of lost it at the sight.

After his match he went to the back and couldn't shake the family scene he just saw from his head. He had never felt so unimportant in his life. They didn't need him. In fact he was the outcast now.

When the show ended and he was all dressed to go he saw Farrah and Quinn walking to him. He was extremely glad that Tom hadn't joined

"Hey! You did great out there" Farrah smiled.

Dean took Quinn from her and kissed her forehead

"Thanks." He said

"You know I was kind of hoping that you would be nicer to Tom" she said

"Ok…well I need to talk to you about all that" He said

"I am not ok with this. Him playing the loving dad to MY daughter out there? What the heck was that about?" he said trying not to cuss in front of Quinn but finding it extremely difficult

Farrah looked at him in disbelief

"Ok well…1. You should be grateful that he is good to her and 2. I don't need you to be ok with it. I need you live with it. You left Dean. When you left me pregnant and you continued on with your life like nothing had changed for you, He was there for me. So I don't need you to be ok with it because I don't owe you anything." She said

Dean gave Quinn a kiss on the forehead and handed her back to Farrah

"I think you should leave now." He said

Farrah shook her head and walked away to find Tom.

Deep down Dean knew he had no claim. She was right in all she said but he hated feeling like the extra person in what was supposed to be his family. Quinn did not need a replacement dad she had him.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had not taken the news the way Farrah had hoped. She knew there was potential that he would be annoyed by it but she didn't understand why he was so upset. It had been over a year since they were together and he never made attempts to get back with her.

The communication between Dean and Farrah had been cut down to a minimum. Dean would facetime to see Quinn and the conversations with Farrah were mainly just about how Quinn was doing and stuff. He had learned that he hated nothing more than to hear Tom's voice in the background when he was video calling with Quinn.

He was in town to spend his few days off with Quinn, in the past he had stayed at a guest room in Farrah's house during his visits but he opted for a hotel this time. He never bothered asking if Tom had moved in but he seemed to always be there.

Farrah had made sure that Tom would not be in town for Dean's visit. The last thing she wanted was more tension between everybody.

Dean went over to Farrah's house he sat in his car for a minute looking at the red front door before getting the courage to up to it and knock. He stood there trying to be mentally prepared in case Tom happened to be there.

Farrah opened the door and let him in.

"HI Dean, Come on in" she said.

"Hey. Where's Quinny?" he said walking in

"She's in the play room-" before she could finish her sentence Dean had walked away to find Quinn.

On his way to the playroom he noticed there had been pictures recently added around the house that now included Tom. Great now he even felt like awkward there.

He walked in and found his pig tailed little princess playing on the floor. He sat down on the floor and played with her. He wanted to make sure that when he was around it was all about her. He would talk with Farrah later, when Quinn had gone to bed.

Farrah walked in a few minutes later and watched them having a tea party. She loved watching them together. She wished that Dean would have more time to be around but she knew it wasn't his fault and she couldn't hold it against him.

She walked back to the living room to give them time alone.

Dean gladly took charge of bedtime routine that night. When Quinn was finally down for the night he walked out and found Farrah sitting in the living room.

"She's knocked out" said Dean walking into the living room

Farrah looked up at him and smiled

"Thanks. She was pooped from all that playing…can we talk?" she said

"About what?" Dean sat down watching her.

He had an idea about what it was and he really wish he had the option to say no.

"Well, It has just really weird between us since that night where I told you about Tom." She said

Dean shrugged his shoulders trying to downplay the awkward situation between them. Dean wasn't ready to accept that he had been replaced as the only man in Farrah's and Quinn's life and he sure as well didn't want to listen to Farrah try to convince him about how great Tom is.

"I guess they have been. Yes." He said playing with his phone trying to avoid eye contact with her

"Ok…I don't want them to be. There's a child involved here so you are going to be in my life for at least the next 17 years of my life" she said

"Farrah listen, you made it perfectly clear that I am just here as Quinn's dad and I have no real part or say in your life. Which is fine, but then I back off and let you do whatever the hell it is you are doing, you don't like that either" he said finally looking up at her

"We can still be social without you telling me who I should or shouldn't date" she said

"I am being social. You're just used to people worshipping you and if they aren't then you freak out and wonder why not." Dean said

She glared at him

"You are seriously such an asshole when you want to be." she said

"I am just saying that if you want me to just be Quinn's dad that is fine. I am just saying Quinn has 1 father and that is me. Since Tom get's to be in her life I feel I get to tell you that I think you are waisting his fucking time again" he said standing up

"What is your problem? Are you jealous? Did you expect me to sit around and wait until you decided to grow the fuck up and commit to an actual family?" she said

Dean shook his head.

"Get over yourself sweetheart. I am not jealous. I just thought I had an actual family. I see that I was wrong" he said

"Don't give me that. You had a family on your own terms and when it was convenient" Farrah said

"are you giving me shit because I have a demanding work schedule?" he said

"No, I mean how you weren't there for 9 months of pregnancy or how you weren't there for the first months of her life, or how if it were up to you she wouldn't even be alive?" Farrah said

Dean considered himself a very mellow guy but for some reason, Farrah always knew which buttons to push. Dean walked out to his car without saying another word before he got more heated. He drove back to the hotel feeling defeated in the Farrah front.

He laid on his bed going over the events of that day. He should be happy that she found someone that could give her everything, he couldn't but she couldn't help his blood boiling at the thought of someone else being there with his girls when he couldn't be.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Dean drove back to Farrah's house not looking forward to seeing her. He walked up to the door and knocked.

He was surprised when the door opened and it wasn't Farrah but a lady he had never met before.

"Hi. Mr. Ambrose. I am the nanny for Today. Miss Farrah had to run some errands this morning" she said letting Dean in

Dean had a feeling the errands were an excuse to not see him. He also knew the nanny was mainly there to watch him and not so much Quinn.

He walked over to the living room and kissed the top of Quinn's head. He watched her play. He looked around the house. This place was the one place he had considered home in a long time. Sure, he owned his own house but it wasn't a home. He thought back of the time when he lived there with Farrah when things were simpler. Now it was their home. Any picture containing him were gone and replaced with pictures with Tom, except for the one in Quinn's room.

Dean stayed with Quinn and did everything for her making sure the nanny had nothing to do.

Farrah walked in later that afternoon, hoping Dean had already left. She walked into the living room and found him lying on the couch with Quinn sleeping on his chest.

She walked over and saw he was away.

"I'll take her to her crib" she said quietly taking Quinn from hime and taking her into her bedroom.

Dean sat up and watched her. He thought of leaving before she made it back from Quinn's room but she beat him to it.

"You guys have fun?" Farrah asked picking up some toys from the floor

"Yeah" Dean smiled to himself

"She's getting so big and smart now it's crazy" he said helping Farrah pick up the toys

"Yeah she is…Dean I am sorry about what I said yesterday" she said

Dean shrugged

"You didn't say anything that wasn't true" he said putting the toys in the toy chest

"I still shouldn't have said that. I know you love Quinn and you are a good father and I shouldn't throw things in your face like that" she said stopping to look at him

"It's ok. When is bonus dad getting back?" he asked

Farrah rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch looking at him.

"Ok ok can I ask you one question?" Dean asked

"What?" Farrah asked afraid of what he was going to ask

"If you found another engagement ring. What happens this time?" he asked

Farrah looked at him.

She tried to think about it. The last time she found Tom had bought an engagement ring she had a bit of a nervous breakdown. Things were so different then. She left him to find adventure and something "Fun" and instead she found a lot of hurt. He was her safe haven.

She Shrugged

"You just like to stir things up. " she said

"no, it's an honest question. He's in Quinn's life so I want to know how serious it all is" He said

"It's serious. That's you need to know. I wouldn't have brought him around Quinn if it wasn't serious" she said

"Yet you still can't say you'd marry him" he said

Farrah had to remember to take deep breaths

"it's not my proudest moment. To still have doubts. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked

"Why the doubts?" Dean asked while playing on his phone pretending he didn't already know the answer

"I am not going to discuss this right." Farrah got up again and walked towards the kitchen.

She started to find something to cook in hopes that walking away would end the conversation.

Dean followed

"Don't you think it's a waste of his time if you already know you would say no?" he said

"I didn't say I would say no I am just saying this is something that I should ponder when he asks me for real and not you in a condescending way." She said

Dean looked at her with a furrowed brow. He was beginning to worry that she might say yes if asked. He knew it would only be a matter of time he already had a ring the last time so it wouldn't be long until he attempted again.

"Farrah…you know I love you" he began to say

"NO no no no no ..I am not doing this again, Dean" Farrah said looking at him.

Farrah thought of all the times she cried herself to sleep because of him. She didn't have the energy to try again.

"You should go Dean. Quinn is probably going to sleep through the night at this point anyway" she said going back to her cooking and not looking up

She didn't have the courage to look up at him. She wished more than anything that she had felt nothing when he just said that he loved her. He didn't know what it was about this guy that she just couldn't let go of.

Here she was again with a wonderful man in her life who was a caring, sweet, and perfect in every physical way she could imagine, but she kept coming back to the scruffy, way too honest for his own good, asshole that stole her heart one day in a wrestling arena.

"I am not doing that to Tom" she said out loud but mainly talking to herself

Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"You're right I should probably go. I am sorry that I even tried. That was the last time you hear that from me" he said he walked towards the door

Farrah watched him walk out and bit her lip.

She fought the urge to go after him. She concentrated on her cooking wiping away the tears she wasn't able to hold back.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Farrah woke up filled with guilt from the night before. She hated the way she reacted when Dean told her he loved her. She had freaked out. She knew she wasn't prepared to look at him in the eye and tell him that she didn't love him because that would be a lie.

She got in the shower and got ready for the day. Today was Dean's last day in town and she hoped they could get past it without fighting. Dean wouldn't be back for at least 2 weeks so she wanted the last day to be enjoyable. After getting ready she walked into Quinn's room to check on her, she smiled to herself when she found her still asleep.

Farrah heard a knock on the door downstairs and looked at the time. She knew it was Dean so she went downstairs to let him in.

"Good Morning – she's still sleeping" Farrah said moving to the side and letting him step inside

"Morning" Dean said walking in. He also hadn't forgotten the night before. He put his heart out there and she rejected him without any hesitation but he had to put his pride aside to come see Quinn. He would never let anything come before the time he got to spend with her.

"I was thinking maybe we can take Quinn to the zoo today" Farrah said smiling at him hoping to warm up the mood between them.

"oh, sure. That sounds good" Dean said taking a seat and looking at his phone.

"Dean, I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have reacted that way" Farrah said biting her lip and looking down at him

"It's alright. You said what you thought and that's fine. " he looked up at her finally meeting her eyes

Farrah nodded " do you want some breakfast? Water? Something?"

"Naw, don't worry about me. " he said getting up "I am going to go check on Quinn" he said going up the stairs

Farrah watched him go and headed to the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. She stood in front of the window looking out into the Tennessee morning. She thought of how when she bought this house she bought it with kids and a family in mind. She always thought family would come in a traditional manner; her life right now was anything but traditional.

Farrah was brought back from her thoughts when Dean walked in carrying Quinn. He had already changed her out of her pjs.

"Zoo time" he said tickling Quinn who squirmed with laughter

Farrah smiled at the sight of them. Nothing like seeing a good looking guy being a good daddy.

"Ok, let's get out of here" Farrah put her coffee cup in the sink and grabbed her purse and car keys.

They walked out into the car and headed to the zoo. The drive was extremely quiet except for Quinn's babbling. Farrah and Dean were both secretly glad it was a short drive.

They spent a few hours at the ZOO walking around showing Quinn the animals. It was a nice distraction from the last 2 days of fighting they had.

After Quinn had fallen asleep in her stroller Farrah and Dean sat down to eat an ice cream which reminded Farrah of their first "date" at the ice cream shop near her parents house after he didn't take no for an answer.

"I had forgotten how fun the zoo was" Farrah said trying to make small talk

"I can't remember the last time I went to a zoo" Dean admitted eating his ice cream

Farrah was always surprised at how little childhood experiences he had.

"Well then it's kind of like your first time then. Did you enjoy it?" Farrah asked looking at him and making sure her ice cream wasn't dripping

Dean thought about it and laughed a bit " I guess I did. I mean it is certainly something I didn't expect to be doing. Look what you turned me into! " he laughed

Farrah laughed a little. As much as this life wasn't what she had planned she knew it was even more of a drastic change for Dean who now instead of being the single ladies man spent almost all his free time with them.

"So, I'm sorry about last night too" he said looking up at Farrah

Farrah looked up at him confused as to why he would be sorry when it was her that shot him down.

"I know I left you when you needed me the most, so it's very selfish of me to now be upset that you found someone else and it's even worse to just think that I can show up one day and say that I love you and that you would drop everything" he said

Farrah stared straight at her ice cream cone not being able to look at him in the eyes.

"Won't happen again. It was disrespectful to you and now that Tom guy" he said saying his name with distaste

Farrah nodded and smiled a bit at him "I know you didn't mean it to be disrespectful. I also know that I freaked out a little when you said it. Truth is that it's still very hard for me." she said feeling uncomfortable now "We should get going it's starting to get chilly" she said standing up wanting to get out of there before she said more

Dean stood up and threw away his trash while Farrah started pushing the stroller walking next to him. Dean watched her from the corner of his eye. He wished he could turn back time to when Farrah told him about the pregnancy and he hadn't been so stupid. He now knew that the things that once brought him joy before couldn't compared to spending time with his two girls.


	21. Chapter 21

Once they were back at the house both Dean and Farrah were sitting on the floor trying to teach Quinn to walk. They had been using Dean as bait to get her to go over to him. The fights from the past 2 days were now gone from their mind.

Farrah was holding Quinn up. "Ok ready to walk to daddy?" she said letting go of Quinn who stood there looking at Dean.

"Come get me..come come" he said putting his arms out for her. They both watched intently as Quinn took a step towards Dean and then sat.

"YAY!" Dean clapped leaning over and kissing her cheek "such a big girl!"

Farrah smiled at them. Sitting up when she heard the front door open. She looked towards the entrance and saw Tom walk through.

Tom walked into the room and looked at them on the floor.

"Sorry I'm early. It was actually the only flight I could take. Hi Dean" he said shaking Deans hand and leaning down to kiss Farrah after "missed you"

Farrah kissed back and tried to smile not wanting him to feel bad "I missed you too."

Tom's attention had gone to Quinn who was going crazy trying to get his attention.

"Hey there princess" Tom said picking her up and tickling her belly "I missed you too!" he smiled kissing her head.

Farrah looked over at Dean who looked uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine having to see another woman with Quinn like that.

"Let's go to the kitchen you must be hungry" Farrah said to Tom standing up

Tom put Quinn back down next to Dean and followed Farrah to the kitchen

Dean looked at Quinn "You charmed by the British guy too? you little backstabber." He said poking her belly and smiling when Quinn squealed with laughter.

Farrah started to look around the kitchen to make Tom a sandwich "so how was the trip?" she asked looking at him

"It was alright. Tiring. I really can't wait until you just come live in London and then all this back and forth can stop" he said grabbing a glass of water

Farrah looked at him. He had been talking about the move to London more and more often. They had lived there when they were together before so it was assumed that it would happen again when they got back together.

Tom looked at her "have you thought about it more? You have an answer?" he asked taking a sip of his water

"No…not yet. I haven't talked to Dean. I had actually asked him to stay after Quinn went to bed today so I could talk to him. " Farrah looked down not even wanting to imagine how Dean would react to her wanting to take Quinn to London.

"Alright. You can still talk to him. I will bugger off for a bit so you can have a chat. Good thing you have full custody so he can't really say much" he said

Farrah nodded.

"Are you alright? Seems like you weren't really happy to see me" Tom said

"No, I just wasn't expecting you home today. It's always weird when you and Dean cross paths I guess. Especially with Quinn., I could tell it was uncomfortable for him to watch" I said

"Well I can't just ignore her when she's trying to grab my attention" he said

"No, I know. Just ignore me" Farrah said handing him a sandwich.

Farrah looked out to the family room and noticed that Dean and Quinn were gone. She looked at the time and realized that he must have taken her upstairs for bed.

She sat there with Tom for a bit just talking about his trip. Farrah looked at the time and realized that Dean wasn't back downstairs yet.

"I will be back let me go check on Quinn" Farrah got up and headed up stairs.

She walked up the stairs and stopped at the door to Quinn's room. She saw Dean had fallen asleep on the glider chair with Quinn asleep on his chest. She watched them and smiled to herself. She almost didn't want to wake him up it was such a cute scene.

Farrah walked over to the glider and slowly lifted Quinn off Dean's chest and placed her in her Crib.

Dean woke up and looked at her. "this chair is insanely comfortable" he said quietly

Farrah laughed a little and walked out with Dean when he was up.

"You said you wanted to talk?" he said looking at her

Farrah felt a pit in her stomach. She remembered what it was she had to tell him. She looked at him and thought back to the glider scene. She realized that she couldn't do that to him. This was his family.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to tell you that I was thinking of going to my parents house for Christmas. Wasn't sure what your plans were" She lied

"I have to see the show schedule." He said trying to think if he had been told what days he was off.

"ok well just let me know and we will plan accordingly" I said smiling a bit

"I guess I will go now. I know Tom just had a long flight don't want to over stay my welcome. I will just text you or call you to let you know when I can come back." He said looking at her

"Sounds good. 2 weeks right?" Farrah asked walking him to the door

"yeah" Dean said sounding disappointed "hopefully Quinn won't forget me in that time" he laughed a little

"I highly doubt it. "Farrah smiled

Dean smiled "ok well see you" he said walking out

"Bye" Farrah watched him walk to his car and then shut the door behind her. She looked towards the kitchen trying to figure out how she would explain to Tom that she didn't talk to Dean and that she wasn't planning on moving.

She walked towards the kitchen to find Tom and he looked up at her when she walked in.

"All done? That was a quick chat. How did he take it?" he said

Farrah bit her lip looking at him "I didn't tell him… " Farrah sat next to him

"Well why not?" Tom looked at her trying to understand

"I just can't. I can't to that to him"

"You can't do that to him? Since when did he give you such consideration? " Tom said getting upset

"It's not just him. It's Quinn too she needs her dad" Farrah said fidgeting with her phone.

"Quinn wouldn't care. He's gone for 300 days out of the year. Quinn is not used to seeing him anyway. She's still a baby. He abandoned her once what's to say he won't do it again when he starts missing his old life"

I looked at him knowing he had valid points. Tom had been there when Dean walked away from me.

"I just can't, Tom" Farrah said looking up at him

Tom stood up and stood in front of her "I'm done, Farrah. I am always going to be the extra in this family. Mummy's boyfriend that you only really want around when dad isn't home"

"That's not true" Farrah stood up

"Yes it is. I tried but I am done. " he said walking out

Farrah watched him walk out. As much as she wanted to feel like stopping him, she didn't. She knew deep inside that he was right in everything he just said. She felt bad that she never felt the love that he deserved. She watched as he grabbed the bag he had brought with him and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean had been on an international tour for the better part of 2 weeks now, it was the longest he had been away from Quinn and Farrah since he had came back into their lives. For the first time in his career he was homesick.

Farrah was adjusting to live with just her and Quinn again. She knew she had made the right choice regarding Tom but she did miss the companionship that he gave. Dean being gone extra long had made it even more difficult.

Dean sat in his hotel room unable to sleep. It was past 2 am and he wasn't even beginning to get sleepy. He was flipping through the TV trying to find something to tire him out but nothing was working. He started wondering what the girls were up to back home. He grabbed his phone and texted Farrah. "Hey. Are you girls free to Skype?". He was the worst with technology but he had learned to Skype just to be able to talk to them

Farrah heard her phone in the distance and she walked over to the kitchen where she had left it. She picked up her phone and saw the text she smiled to herself and replied

"Quinn is napping – sorry bud" She sent the text and walked into her room

"Sucks. I'm bored so even just you would do at this point. You free?"

Farrah laughed.

"You think I am here just for your personal entertainment? lol, call me." she sent the text and sat on her bed with her laptop

She accepted the Skype request and waited for it to connect. She was not a big fan of these video calls but she was happy to get to talk to him. She smiled and waved a little when he came on the screen.

"Hey" Dean smiled. Farrah noticed right away that he looked tired.

"Hey you, everything alright?" She was wondering if something was going on since he never asked to video chat with just her before.

"Yeah, just tired. Can't wait to go home." He said smiling a little "how's Quinny doing?"

"She's good. Doing normal Quinn stuff" Farrah laughed a little "She's got the walking down perfectly now so I will be putting her in some ballet class"

Dean laughed "start them young. Hopefully I can be there when she goes"

Farrah smiled "So I have been meaning to talk to you about the Christmas plans, so that I can book it all up..I usually go to my parents as you know so you are more than welcome to come with us"

"Don't your parents hate me?" Dean asked. He knew they hated him and they had a right to. He couldn't imagine being too fond of a man that broke Quinn's heart on more than one occasion.

Farrah bit her lip "well – they aren't your biggest fans but …I am sure they will be ok for Christmas. They respect my decision to have you around as much as possible for Quinn"

Dean made a face "it's ok you two go, I will just go to my house in Vegas then and just see you girls after. Don't want to make Christmas awkward for everyone"

"No! We aren't leaving you alone for Christmas…we'll just stay here then and just have Christmas us 3" she smiled

"What about your family?" he asked

"You are my family. Unconventional as it may be You, Quinn and I are a family." Farrah said nodding a little

Dean smiled, his dimples showing which Farrah loved.

"I love you, Farrah" he said honestly

Farrah bit her lip and smiled "I know"

Dean laughed, "You always have the shittiest response"

Farrah laughed and felt her face becoming warm "Hey that's better than me yelling No no no"

"Guess that's true…I guess I will take the small improvement in hopes that one day I get the real reply" Dean laughed

Farrah smiled "you know I love you. It's just complicated between us"

Dean nodded. He loved to hear it even though it was followed by another let down.

"Right now Quinn will be ok she has never seen us together so to her it will be normal…but if we try again and she gets used to mommy and daddy being together and then we break up again it will be hard" Farrah said, this was the first time she had opened up to him about her fears. It was a lot easier with him being on the other side of the world.

Dean thought about it for a second, he understood where she was coming from but he also knew he was not the same guy that had messed things up in the past.

"We'll see. I have been told I can be extremely persuasive when I want to be" he smiled

Farrah laughed knowing he was not one to easily give up.

"Well yes. I know that first hand. Well..get some rest you look tired. Be safe and we will see you when you get home" Farrah smiled

"Sounds good. Miss you guys."

"We miss you too. Byeee" Farrah smiled and hung up the call.

Farrah sat in bed thinking about the conversation they had just had. She was comfortable with her logic on why it was better they stayed apart, she just wished her heart would understand as well and stop being so hung up on him.


	23. Chapter 23

It was finally Christmas Eve. It was a weird filling for Farrah to not be spending it with her family. Every year she would always go back home to her parent's but she stood by her decision to not exclude Dean from the celebrations.

Dean was supposed to be arriving that night. Farrah had the fireplace lit and was reading a book on the sofa. Quinn was playing on the floor before bedtime.

She looked up when she saw car headlights light up her window. She had insisted that Dean skip the hotel and stay in one of her guest rooms. She looked out the window and saw Dean. She smiled to herself. It had been over 2 weeks since he had last visited.

Farrah stood up and walked to the front door to open for him. Dean was walking up the drive way. He looked up and saw her which put a smile on his face.

"Hurry up its freezing out here!" Farrah laughed a little watching him walk

"Sorry" Dean hurried up and walked in

Farrah closed the door behind him. Dean turned around and smiled at her.

"Glad you made it!" Farrah said reaching up on her tip toes to give him a hug

Dean hugged her back placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Is Quinny asleep?" he asked

"Oh no she's playing in the family room" Farrah smiled and they both headed in there

"Where's my girl?!" Dean said landing on the floor next to Quinn and tickling her belly.

Farrah watched them and smiled. She loved the way they both lit up when they saw each other.

"Did you miss me?" Dean asked Quinn taking her on his lap. "Cause I missed you little booger"

Quinn yawned leaning against him.

"She's tired. She waited just to see you" Farrah laughed a little

Dean smiled picking Quinn up and standing up

Farrah walked upstairs to her bedroom where she had Quinn's PJ's laid out

Dean carried Quinn up there and laid her down on Farrah's bed. He took a seat on the bed after.

"How was your flight?" Farrah asked while changing Quinn

"Long. Really bad weather too so it was a bumpy ride." Dean said leaning back against the pillows.

Farrah sat on the bed against the pillows next to him and put her legs up so that Quinn wouldn't fall off the sides.

They both sat there next to each other watching Quinn trying to stuff things in her mouth.

"You girls doing alright?" Dean asked looking at Farrah. He never knew how to ask how she was doing after Tom. She knew it was harder on her being now all alone. He was beginning to feel selfish at how happy he had been when Tom left.

Farrah smiled a little and nodded "yes, we're fine. "

Quinn laid down with her head on the bed.

"Ok I will put her in bed and be right back" Farrah said standing up. Dean leaned over and gave Quinn and kiss on the cheek "Goodnight you pretty princess" he smiled

Quinn giggled at the touch of his rough facial hair. Farrah leaned down and grabbed Quinn taking her to her room and putting her down for the nigh

Dean waited until Farrah walked back in a few minutes later.

She looked at him comfortable in her bed. "The offer was guest room, Mr. Ambrose" she said sitting next to him

He laughed "I was hoping you would forget"

She smiled "No. I don't forget"

Dean leaned over laying his head on her shoulder pretending to sleep "I'm too tired to move"

Farrah laughed "then you are of no use to me"

He sat up and looked at her "what is that supposed to insinuate?" he raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" Farrah said quickly. Realizing where this might be leading. Farrah turned on the TV in her room and found a Christmas movie "You can stay for the movie" she said smiling a little

"Sounds good." Dean said kicking off his shoes

They sat there while the movie played having a good time. Dean was an expert at making Farrah laugh. They hardly paid attention to the movie instead paying attention to each other. It was like when they first met, like the rest of the world and their prejudice that told them they weren't meant to be didn't exist.

When the movie ended they were both quietly disappointed.

Farrah looked at the time "Oh boo. It's Christmas already. Merry Christmas" she smiled a little "we should get to bed. Quinn is going to be up early" She yawned a little

Dean stood up "ok I will go to the guest room then" he said leaning down and kissing Farrah on the cheek "Merry Christmas and Goodnight, love" he said walking out to the guest room.

Farrah looked at the door after he left. She stood up and changed into a night gown slipping into bed after and turning off the lights. She laid in bed her mind wondering to the room down the hall where he was staying.

She tried closing her eyes to fall asleep but couldn't. She wondered if he had already fallen asleep. She looked at the time and bit her lip.

"Just go to sleep, Farrah" she said quietly to herself.

She laid there thinking. "Should of let him stay at a hotel" she said to herself again.

Eventually Farrah stood up. Wrapping her robe around herself and walking out to Quinn's room to check on her. She watched Quinn sleep peacefully and smiled to herself. She looked even more like Dean when she slept. She leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

After a few minutes Farrah went to walk to her room and looked down the hall to Dean's door which was slightly open. She bit her lip and wrapped her robe tighter around herself. She started walking slowly towards his room, trying to control her nervous breathing.

She placed her hand on the door handle and opened it slowly looking inside.

Dean lifted his head a little and made eye contact with her.

Farrah looked at him biting her lip even more now out of nerves. She walked over to him.

Dean smiled at her and lifted the covers to let her slide in. Farrah removed her robed and slid in next to him, looking up at him nervously.

She felt his arms wrap around her and smiled at him. Her heart felt like it was about to come out of her chest. She had put caution aside to listen to her heart.

Dean held her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love you" he said quietly.

She smiled leaning her head against his chest "I love you too" she closed her eyes.

He smiled to himself at finally getting the response he was looking for. He rubbed her back slowly. He felt her falling asleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Farrah woke up the next morning and looked over at Dean who was still sleeping. He still had his arm around her and his warmth gave Farrah a feeling of security. She moved closer and cuddled up to him. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tighter around Farrah.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" Farrah said looking up at him

He looked down and smiled

"It's ok" He leaned down and kissed her head "good morning, my love"

Farrah smiled reaching up and moving some hair from his face. "Good morning" Farrah moved up enough to kiss him.

Dean kissed back putting a hand on her neck to deepen the kiss. Farrah opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue access.

He leaned over her not breaking the kiss, being careful not to put his entire weight on her. He moved down to kiss her neck sliding a hand up her thigh.

The silence that was around the house except for the sound of their breathing becoming increasingly faster was broken by cries coming from Quinn's room.

Dean looked at Farrah in the eyes "Please tell me I just imagined that"

Farrah laughed biting her lip "sorry." Watching him as he moved off of her and laid back down on the bed. "worst timing ever. EVER."

She continued laughing at his frustration leaning over and kissing him "we can finish what we started later." She got up and pulled her robe on her.

Dean watched her as she walked out of the room to check on Quinn.

The rest of the morning was spent opening Christmas gifts with Quinn. She was still too small to really understand so it was mostly for Farrah's entertainment. They also had breakfast together and then now were spending their late morning out in their backyard playing in the snow.

They were teaching Quinn to throw snow and make snow angels. This was exactly what Farrah had always wanted for her family. As for Dean this was his life now, his world. He loved spending time with them and was having a great time except for the nerves he was feeling at what he was planning on doing next.

Dean had very early on declared he would never get married. Having never had a good example of marriage it was something he dismissed as a stupid and not necessary. Meeting Farrah changed it all for him. He had known he was going to end up marrying this girl for a while now. He had decided he was going to ask her this Christmas even before she forgave him. He was nervous of what her response would be. He knew she loved him but he had screwed her over many times before.

The ring box in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton. He was unsure of how or when to do it. He knew what he wanted to say he just needed to find the right time. Just the thought of it would make his hands sweat.

Dean watched as Farrah dragged Quinn around in a baby sled both of them laughing. He smiled to himself, and reached in his pocket to feel the ring box.

Farrah looked up and saw Dean was watching them and smiled at him.

"Come here!" He motioned for him to come over with her hand

Dean smiled and headed over there. He had been trying to avoid her getting too close in case she could feel the box in his pocket.

Farrah wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled at him. "You look so cute in the snow"

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her "well, duh. I look cute in any weather"

Farrah laughed "and so humble too"

Dean smiled and kissed her again. Looking over at Quinn who was having a blast in the snow. He was becoming increasingly more nervous about asking her to marry him.

He watched as Farrah unwrapped her arms from him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked at her knowing he had just been lost in thought

"You seem….distracted?" Farrah looked at him suspiciously.

Dean looked into her eyes. He knew this was the time to do it. He now hated that he hadn't put much thought into the actual process of doing it. He had never been the overly romantic type.

"Well actually there is something I have been meaning to ask you" he said. Feeling the nerves. He was trying to tame them. He couldn't understand why he was able to come out in front of millions every week on TV but this was fucking with his head.

Farrah looked at him confused. "Ok, what is it?"

"I love you, Farrah. You came into my life and you changed it completely. For the better. Before you came along I didn't want a girlfriend, I didn't want any of this but you kicked the shit out of all those walls I had put up for myself and now I can't imagine my life without you. It's not that I can't live without you it's just that I don't want to. "

Farrah looked at him and smiled at him not entirely sure of what was going on. She watched as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box and getting down on one knee.

She covered her mouth in shock. Farrah had come to terms with having to let go of any dreams of one day getting married if she wanted to be with him. This was not something she ever expected.

Dean opened the box "Farrah, will you marry me?" he looked up at her nervous as could be. He hadn't thought this through and he could feel his pants getting wet from the snow.

Farrah smiled with tears in her eyes "YES! Of course" she pretty much threw herself on him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed and held her close "That was the scariest thing I have ever done. Trust me I have been in scary situations in my life" he smiled and grabbed her hand sliding the ring onto her finger and gave her a soft kiss

Farrah kissed back smiling. "I was not expecting this. EVER" she laughed

He smiled loving how happy she looked and he had never been this sure about anything in his life. He loved her, he loved Quinn and he loved them together as a family.


End file.
